legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Chaos Simmers/Characters
OCs and relevant characters will appear here. Secondary heroes and villains will not appear here unless the character is a recurring character who has appeared in more than 3 Sub Arcs. ''Angel's Spear Organization ' The '''Angel's Spear Organization, also known as the Angel's Spear, Liberation Army, United Fleet of a Free People, Angel's Spear Alliance, Anti-Expansionist Pact, United Liberation Camp, Justice's Hand, Divine Saviors of the Multi-Universe, Our Benefactors, or the AP, is both an inter-universal pact of planets aligned against the spread of Oculus' rule and the ruling government body of New Earth, following the conclusion of World War VV. The Angel's Spear, originally devoted to halting the viscous expansion of the Libra Expansion. Founded and led by royal councilor Rhonan Hason, the Angel's Spear serves as the main protagonistic faction of the Lost Champions ''story arc and the ruling body of post-war Great Britain. Their true nature is revealed through the Obashi Massacres uncovered by Yusha Hikari and the Truthbearers. After losing their control over England and the majority of Western Europe at the hands of the Truthbeaerers, the Angel's Spear becomes an antagonistic force and aligns themselves with the Red Circle. Through the use of contracted mercenaries, the Angel's Spear manages to preserve order within their territories. Said mercenaries are often battle-hardened insurgents sporting grey uniforms, black tactical vests, infantry helmets, and assault rifles. Angel's Spear foot soldiers take over their armed forces completely during the final stages of the War for New Earth. Leadership Rhonan "Stalin" Hason Rhonan Ulysses Hason is the founder, director, and the alleged high councilor of the Angel's Spear Alliance, assuming leadership over the organization and ruling over its occupied territories with an iron fist. Originally portrayed as a kind, dedicated man with a loyal following and pacifist ideals, Hason is soon corrupted, revealing his true narcissistic intentions. He serves as a major antagonist and one of the secondary antagonists of the ''Lost Champions story arc, alongside Karma Akabane. Following the Angel's Spear's dominance over Oculus' Guntai Corps, Hason claims New Earth for the Angel's Spear Organization and transforms post-war London into the industrial capital of his empire. Through legions of contracted soldiers, Hason puts it upon himself to "cleanse" New Earth by systematically exterminating minorities such as Native-Americans, Blacks, Jews, Hispanics, Latinos, Homosexuals, Muslims, and Buddhists. After nearly a year of oppressive rule over Great Britain, New Earth is overwhelmed by the Red Circle's forces, whom Hason gladly cooperates with. Along with being an incompetent, genocidal racist, Hason shows little to no shame or remorse and will gladly work alongside the likes of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Akiar Industries if it means getting his way. He is placed in a holding facility at the conclusion of the Uprising ''arc, where he comes to realize the errors of his ways and commits suicide in his holding cell. 'Miszka' Josef Hakins, known fondly by his adopted alias Miszka (the rough Polish translation of "mouse"), is leading member of the Angel's Spear High Council, the sadistic self-appointed governor of Eastern Europe, and a supreme general in the AS Armed Forces. Miszka is presented as one of the main antagonists in the ''Lost Champions arc and a sadistic warmonger bent on punishing the ethnic people in the lands he rules over. He commands his men through fear rather than conditioning and is currently the youngest member of the AS High Council. Miszka, alongside Hason, was the mastermind of many atrocities, such as the gassing of the ethnic Slovenian people (though the incident was never exposed to the public) and the mass shootings at the Polish Warsaw Palace. His personal division, Miszka's Elite, is trained through inhumane and torturous means to serve no moral code besides the one provided to them by Miszka himself. Shortly after the first Uprisings in Sweden, Miszka attempts to escape the island nation with his guards. He is ultimately traced and overpowered by Yusha Hikari, who is discovers that Miszka was the officer who killed his mother. In his rage, he throws Hakins from the balcony and he is presumed dead, although there are many subtle nods towards the fact that he may have taken on the alias of Lord Haven following the Red Circle's invasion arc. Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Chaos Simmers